


The doctor's horrible creations

by S1llyspazum



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Corpses, Dead People, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Guns, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Punishment, Razors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1llyspazum/pseuds/S1llyspazum
Summary: sur·ger·ynoun1.the treatment of injuries or disorders of the body by incision or manipulation, especially with instruments."cardiac surgery"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey based on "prescription" by msi, just loosely.

HABIT's concern for vinny is little to none, that is unless vinny has something thats worth knowing, abandoning a lot, or clutching him close for his own simple needs. HABIT only had few moments with vinny that he enjoyed, but then again, vinny was more of a messanger toy for HABIT to play with, half of the time vinny was forced into everything or wasn't even conscious for it. Let alone he would only let his animal urges off on vinny, whether it was the disgusting body's need for sex, which isn't very common, it was during the start of the possessions was when he really only did it, only doing it to make himself known, food or maybe some obscure theory of vinny's for entertainment. The relationship between the two was FAR from healthy and extremely emotionally manipulative, abusive and hurtful. Vinny would usually end up starving for a good few days before HABIT would force on him some disgusting dead animal meal that was usually charred because HABIT wasn't too familiar with fire when it wasn't used as a weapon. Usually taking all the food he particularly fancied to himself much like some sort of rodent, usually grabbing sweets, especally Reese's peanut butter cups. The poor poor man who was played with daily stood silently in his room, hoping nothing would happen if he stayed in the small blue room he was locked in, no confrontation with the puppet-corpse of his once best friend. He honestly was suprised he was still alive at this point, feeling filled with dread, no tears, no vomit, no bloodshed for the night as he recapped everything he missed about his old life. Mainly that he actually had friends. He felt dragged around, useless, he wasn't even looking for answers anymore, he just wanted out, he didn't care if it was out of this house, or out of this life! He just wanted to be alone, left alone by that thing that inhabited his friend. But of course, the man who was locked in a room avoiding his room-mate for a solid six hours in the room started to become dehydrated and practically starving before he heard a soft noise coming from the front door, the jingle of keys and slam of the door was all too familiar for the brunette, issuming he had time to eat whilst the demon had a date with that 'stick in the mud' as he called him. He then began to listen for any small sounds as if HABIT was still there. Vinny silently stepped to the door, slowly walking to make sure if he was there that he wasn't going to hear him immediately. And low and behold, the walking corpse of his once friend stood in front of him at the wall. Needless to say, he did not look amused, by that, he stood tall and let out a light sigh. "Someone's a lil bit late for our mornings, isn't he? Hell, i had to fuckin' play like i left. You know, the sad thing is that it worked!" He laughs, playfully yet harshly, he punched his shoulder hard.


	2. Goodnight

Vinny couldn't remember much from after the punch, he just felt everything get fuzzy after. Slowly letting his fragile eyes open to a dim, quiet room, from what he could make out, it seemed like the basement. Glancing around with a shaken tone to see a circle table splayed out with various weopons that were all too familiar. He slowly jerked his hand to himself to notice it was duct taped to the small table that he had been sprawled out on. Sadly, that duct tape was too familiar aswell. The same damned purple duct tape he always saw everywhere. He didn't bother to think or even speak, knowing if what was gonna happen, happened then HABIT would make it much worse for vinny. So he just sat there in pure, unadulterated silence. He decided to glance around before flinching swiftly at the light giggle of the poorly lit HABIT. He just laughs softly and approached him without a word. "Soooo, how'd you sleep, bucko?!" He asked with that same peppy laugh he had when he would pull some horrible shit like this. Vinny didn't answer whatsoever and avoided eye contact, hoping, no, praying that HABIT didn't force him to speak, hell he already felt sick to his stomach and didn't need any more. The man didn't seem to mind the silence, seeming like he genuinely enjoyed it. "Ya want some tunes on before we start? I surefire think it's better than just yelps and crys." He laughs and began to walk back slightly to pick up vinny's phone, soon playing 'she's my man' by the scissor sisters with a loud primal laugh and grabbed hold of one of the knives, it seemed like the most dull one. The man hummed softly along and took the knife to cut up vinny's shirt almost immediately, striking harshly close to the large man's chest, causing a soft gasp from the man, causing him to snicker. "You're a sick fucker, you know that?! You're destroying your only servant!" Vinny stammered out desperately, then again trying to seem like he wasn't terrified. This only granted him an extremely wide cheshire's grin. "You CAN go ahead and bark as if you're in charge here all you want. But I'm the one who fuckin' bites! So have fun with your dumb excuses and maybe, fucking maybe, I'll consider taking a day or two out of how long you'll be on this earth, bleeding out like a fucking pig, eh?" The 'man' sneers roughly and tapped his shoulder with the dull end of the knife before taking it and slowly but surely drawing down a long line down the man's torso, letting out a long almost sexual grunt out when he saw the flesh begin to split softly at the top of the large man's chest all the way down to his belly button, it wasn't a deep cut, just enough to cause the skin to slowly undo as a stitch would come undone. He just grinned at the rough shakes and loud grunts from vinny, who was blatantly obviously SURE he was gonna die, the man simply left the exposed muscle out and took more of that purple duct tape and just slapped it over the man's half opened jaw and attempted to cut off his shreaks. "Ah ah ahhh! The big man upstairs might... ya know." He teased playfully before he saw vinny blatantly pass out.


End file.
